Fortune
by TheDarkAurora6
Summary: A prisoner’s chance to change reality.
1. Prisoner 999

"Shadows... mirages... dreams... Heaven..."

"It is so dark. Please. Let me kill. Let me rip your soul from your flesh." The prisoner's raspy voice echos bounce from the hollow walls. Each line of dialogue reaching escalated volume.

"Shut your mouth prisoner or I will shut it for you, permanently." The guard stands holstered with his spear in place.

"What's the story with that prisoner? Another wild tribesmen that disrespected the empire?" Fukien's curiosity was peaked at the unknown inmate.

"No. That psychotic prisoner is the minister's residential monster. He uses the fucked up guy to torture the others that happen to end up here. But, his personality can switch in an instant so be careful." Dugan looks into the cell for a brief moment to confirm his thoughts. "A total nightmare."

"Sounds harsh."

"Born in the capital and raised as such. This place can birth the worse of people and corrupt the most innocent, if there is anything such as innocence."

"What could possibly happen to make him like this? Or for that matter, give the minister an idea to place him in the dungeon?"

"Who knows? But, just make sure you don't piss off any important people and you will be fine."

"You sure he isn't just delusional and there is some type of misplaced fear about him?"

"Trust me. If I had a choice between being stuck in a cell with him or fighting General Esdeath. I would gladly choose the latter in a heartbeat. Now, lets leave this fucker to his own dwelling."

Fukien nods deciding if a veteran guard would rather fight a general than this guy then who is he to argue. " Have you heard that Night Raid has been more active lately?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Just curious about what that means for us? You know, as prisoner guards will our positions be changed or promoted?"

"Listen kid, just keep your mouth quiet about the empire and do your job."

"Alright."

The two continue their routine patrol around the isolated cells. Prisoners begging for release or for their families to be spared from the minister's punishment. A living hell for many that end up here, and a paradise for others.

~•~

"Minster, it appears that Night Raid is becoming more active within the city. What should we do?"

The minister begrudgingly tears into his meal, listening to the reports of the terrorist's actions. "They will be butchered and murdered when I get my hands on them. Even more so the suffering they will have will be unfathomable."

"Minster?" The emperor calls out to his guiding, and must trusted advisor.

"Yes, my lord?" His absent minded monologue took him away from the real problem that is boiling under the surface.

"What should we do about this?"

"Inform General Esdeath that we are bringing her back for an assignment. Until then, we need to focus on strengthening our troops my lord and bringing forth worthy soldiers for our great empire."

"The best advice as always minister!" The emperor shouts happy to be advised by someone such as the minister.

"Now, since the captain of the imperial police has been murdered and many others that are helpful for the empire. We can use alternative means of power for the moment."

"Such as what, Minister?"

"We have an imperial arms user in the lowest depths of the dungeon. Therefore, we can add him to our arsenal of power to destroy Night Raid." The minster states confident in his proposal. "Although, he is a nuisance, but useful nonetheless."

" Hm. He is a prisoner, but a valuable one. In addition to the fact he is an imperial arms user of the Holy Blade Aether. A weapon that allows you to change illusions into reality, so he will be a fine asset to our forces."

"That makes great sense, Minister." The emperor sighs and smile a great empire like this will never be taken down by such a group like Night Raid. They will be crushed in their boots and executed publicly.

"Prepare the arrangement for his release and then bring him to us. Inform the captain of this immediate decree."

"Yes sir!" The solider leaves to inform the commander of the dungeons of this new decree.

~•~

Bringing the prisoner 999 was by no means easy, but they achieved it.

"Avarice Ono, the nightmare himself. We have a job for you, if you're willing to make a deal." The emperor calmly states ignoring the man's current appearance.

" A deal, emperor."

"Help us destroy the organization Night Raid. In return, you will be compensated with living quarters, money, and freedom."

"If I refuse your humble offering, emperor?"

"You will be returned back to your cell and serve your life sentence with no hopes of ever seeing the outside again."

I accept, emperor. However, I do have one condition that I would like to be met."

"What could he possibly want?" The minister eats his rice ball, while contemplating the white haired nightmare's only condition to such a generous offer.

"I would like to keep the females of this ' Night Raid' as personal slaves of mine, if that isn't too much of me to ask emperor."

"Minister, what do you think?"

So, he wants slaves for his own purpose. Long as the organization believes them to be dead, then it should be fine.

"Your request can be granted, however you must create an illusion that reveals them to have died in combat or via an execution."

"Then emperor, we have a deal." The sinister aura freeing from this man chills the room. His smile twisted but happy about this revelation and the beginnings of what he could do to his future toys versus what the minister usually allows him to torture.

"Your imperial arms will be here once you have returned and are ready to patrol with the imperial guard. Which will be today, are you ready for the task at hand?" The emperor questions the newly released prisoner.

"I am. As for my appearance, I would hope that their is a custom tailor that can suit my needs for the moment? If not, a simple outfit will do me find. All white, preferably." A prison suit is far from comfortable nor proper for a man of his stature.

"Indeed. Your outfit arrangements will be met and the rewards of you accepting this offer will be in place for a couple of days, call it insurance for your help."

"Thank you, emperor." Avarice takes a knee in gratitude and follows the maid that leads him to his temporary chambers.

"Soon, he would be able to kill and purify the lost souls."


	2. NR-M-Sh

"How long has it been my partner, since we cleansed the damned." Holding his imperial blade solemnly with care. He would redeem this through his first targets, Night Raid and threats to the empire.

The emperor has had him working with the imperial solider, Seryu, to patrol and potentially kill any Night Raid members. Her sense of justice was a golden standard that many could rally behind if it came to his opinion. Nonetheless, they patrolled majority of the days with no sign of any of the members.

Seryu on the other hand, is quite happy with her new partner. He had a sense of justice to cleanse the evil that is trying to plague the evil that is after the empire. And he is well versed in his craft, therefore any Night Raid member would be well within their rights to die.

Plus, he is handsome which is a double plus on her part.

"Were they aware of their faiths? No. They are just secretive and only strike at night." Patience is virtue he was was told and everything good comes to those who wait for the right moment.

"No sign of anyone suspicious."

"No-" Seryu eyes widen in excitement," They're here!" Finally, they showed up and now is their moment. Now or never.

She signals to her partner and his head nod gives her the get-go that they're ready to strike.

The explosion of dust leaves a cloud of debris that hinders the vision of the two night raid members, presumably.

—————

Seryu's face contorts to a dark and twisted smile. "Koro, bulk up and rip them into pieces."

The organic teigu lets out a snarl as he transforms from a small puppy to a larger beast. His muscles expound and height grows making him a tremendous foe. With these new assets the teigu prepares to murder his owner's targets.

Seryu begins to laugh menacingly. She has waited so long for this moment. " I'm going to CLEANSE YOU EVIL FILTH!" Deadly excitement radiates from her frame as she prepares for a moment of a lifetime.

Koro picks his first target the pink haired sniper. Rushing to her position, he slams down his large weight disrupting the area as she retaliates with shots from Pumpkin. Forcing the large creature back for a moment, as it follows up with a barrage of furious fist.

"Stay behind me, Mine!" Sheele uses Extase to block the majority of the hard hitting attacks, in which causes her to flinch.

"Protecting her teammate, interesting. I wonder how long this impure duo will last against Seryu and Koro?" Avarice watches from the sidelines, his years in prison has made combat stiff for him.

Seryu blows her guard whistle, signaling for reinforcements to come and apprehend the members of Night Raid. Now, either they die before they arrive or guards show and they are taken prisoner.

Sheele's imperial arms is holding off the attack from Koro, but her arms are facing massive recoil from the beast. And if this keeps up, she will tire out before they kill the owner.

"I'll give you back up, Shell." Charging the imperial arms Mine lets out a large blast that disintegrates the upper portion of Koro.

" Quite the blast. I wonder how her weapon works. Pink hair is annoying with that weapon and provides long range. While, purple hair provides close range combat and defense. Interesting team dynamic. If Seryu gets into any trouble, I'll help, maybe."

Sheele moves in closer to Seryu, " I'll activate my trump card and end this quickly. Extase!" Vivid purple light shrouds the area, blinding Seryu shortly. In an instant, both her arms are dismembered in one fell swoop.

Seryu's screams litter the area and she retreats into the forest revealing gun modifications, " Captain Ogre's gift to me, you bitch." Firing at Sheele only for her to block them with her weapon.

"It's over for you." Sheele slices off both guns leaving Seryu with no way to defend herself.

" Seems I may have to help." Avarice stands up and grabs his blade. " The pink hair is very annoying, I may just kill her instead of my original plan."

"This damn organic imperial arms sucks! We'll just have to keep destroying him until we find the core or we kill that damn bitch." The pink haired assassin consistently fires shots into the creature but the core's location is yet to be found.

"Koro, go berserk. Scatter her limbs around this park in the name of JUSTICE!" Seryu shouts from the forest agitated and upset about her current predicament. Avarice is still here so she isn't worried about dying, but replacing both of her arms is going to hurt.

"What the hell?!" Mine moves back as the beast transforms. It's white fur turning rusted red, muscles becoming more dense and hardened, rows of teeth increasing, and killer intent more refined. Koro's murderous bellowing strains the ears of Sheele and Mine.

Before Mine can fire another shot at the massive beast, she is grabbed by Koro. Crushing her within his large palm, breaking and crushing bones in her body. Mine's painful screeches made Avarice smile, he didn't enjoy her voice much. But, hearing the impure suffer is an orchestra.

" SQUEEZE HER TO DEATH, KORO!" Cackling and smiling heinously at the suffering of Mine, Seryu felt the loss of both of her arms is worth this scene alone.

"Mine!" Sheele, bolts towards her friend her giant scissors aimed to slice Mine free. Koro's muscled arms are dismembered and Mine is free from his grasp as she gasps and pants to regain air.

"Thanks Shell, I owe you one." Mine thankfulness is short lived as a bullet pierces Sheele.

"Justice never loses, bitch." Seryu's voice weakly purred in satisfaction behind me.

Sheele stumbles, using Extase to stand as the bullet wound bleeds. "Please run, Mine."

"I-"

Sheele is bit in half by Koro, his mouth dismembering her lower body from her upper.

Watching Koro rip the Sheele in half , Mine stops everything and her eyes widen in shock and horror as her friend is murdered.

"Sheele!" Mine cries out in anguish and sorry for her friend's misfortune.

The guards arrive just in time for a bright purple light to flash once again, Sheele's final gift to Mine, an escape, a second chance at life.

" So she get away, time to fix you Sheele. Limbo." Time freezes for a second, as Avarice changes the illusion to fix the purple hair's body and place her onto the ground. Seemingly altering reality itself, once time resumes it's normal flow.

"First one down, and is quite the looker." Avarice smirks and makes sure the woman is unconscious, as he goes to check on Seryu.

"I apologize for not helping much at all Seryu. I am still refreshing from prison and rather not be that much of a burden to you. Nonetheless, I applaud your excellent display of justice and righteousness."

"Thank you, Avarice. Justice will always prevail." Seryu smiles brightly the pain not registering as her adrenaline is rapidly flowing.

"The guards will see to it that you're taken care of and are treated. I'll make sure retrieve your hands and that assassin's weapon for the empire. It's the least I can do after all you have displayed tonight."

Seryu smiles and falls unconscious the blood loss finally taking its toll on her.

"Get her to a doctor, immediately. The rest of you search for arms in the forest and take them to the doctor she attending." The guards nod and begin to carrying out their assigned task.

Now, for my prize. Avarice ties the woman's arms and legs before placing her on his shoulder with the weapon being carrying back to the emperor and minister.

———————————————

"Where am I?" The rattling of chains and heavy scent of blood smother her nose. All she could remember was that battle and giving up her life to save Mine. How was she still alive?

"Oh my dear, lost soul, you are in Limbo. I am your jailer or savior, to be more exact, and you now belong to me." Avarice's tone spoke of innocence and faithfulness; yet she was a member of Night Raid and a woman. Her sins would be punished in this ' Limbo ' of his, which is more than likely where the rest of her days will be spent in hellish pain.

"Limbo?" Sheele mutters, gasping against her confinement. Frigid steel tracing her frame in an attempt to frighten the Night Raid member.

"Between the two factors of afterlife, you are in Limbo. Neither, Heaven nor Hell, will save you from being forgotten by your fellow sinful members. After all, they already think you are dead my corrupted soul."

"Kill me. I will never reveal their location or any information that may benefit the empire's ambitions."

Silence ensnares itself in the dark chamber, lavender eyes align against grey. A grudge match between the prey and the predator.

"A sinful one will bring me much pleasure to satisfy myself with you and add you as the beginner piece of my collection."

"After all," Avarice slits opening further of her torn uniform. The minister informed that I could do as I please with members of the Night Raid. It will be my pleasure... to cleanse your eerie soul."

Sadistic smirk aligns itself to Avarice as the echos of haunted laughter trace the dungeon walls. Giving even the most harden criminals a shiver down their spine. The chained nightmare has been unveiled to unleash chaos within the empire. Starting with defiling the purple haired assassin.

Sheele's eye close and mouth clenches in silent anger. She would not give him the satisfaction of her sounds of pain.

Cusping her chin, Avarice slashes her thighs causing blood to flow as she moves against him. "You will beg, cry, and plead for mercy. For me to release you from this personal hell. For me to let you go to your friends and have a happy ending. You will break and I will enjoy it, my lavender doll."

"You love this sinful pleasure," he whispers -she had not known he could whisper, with that vivid, deep, booming voice of his, she thought, desperately trying to distract herself.

Sheele failed. A faint whimper breaks between her lips when the hands of her capturer moves along her inner thighs. "Don't do this," she solemnly asks, begging in hopes that he would listen to her final wish.

"Will you tell me the location of Night Raid? Will you reveal your allies location in hopes that you can be saved from our personal Limbo?"

Sheele presses her lips firmly together and clenches inner thighs. She would never reveal the location nor give up on their cause over this quaint torture.

"No answer, Lilith?"

Cold fingers caress lightly over her small clitoris. Sheele surprisingly gasps, as her hips buck upwards and body betrays a conflicting emotion. Avarice's fingers speed up, as he notices the bodily reaction that is increasing the tension in her body. Her hands twist and turn to grab at the chains, wanting to hold in the urge of moaning, this feeling being so foreign for a woman such as her. Snaking away her wrists, grasping the chains tightly. Her breathing comes fast and ragged. She tenses, on the verge of exploding into ecstasy

"I won't submit to a monst-" Sheele is quickly shut up as she groans from the sudden introduction of fingers inside of her pussy.

"Sheele, Eve, or should I say Lilith? You only have to break down and submit everything you know to me ," Avarice's whisper culls into her eye edging her inner desires on.

Sheele doesn't open her eyes, more so she couldn't remember closing them. She didn't answer, either; she simply shakes and gasps for breath. Desire burning her inner thighs and aching of pleasure to release this pent-up frustration.

Avarice's fingers brush against her clitoris again, lightly and purposefully slow to edge the sensitive organ. "Allow me to release you from this aching, corrupted soul. Allow me to mark your pleasure with unquestionably flame that can only be doused by me. Allow me to drive you into... insanity."

The fingers move at random intervals and rhythms to pleasure the corrupted assassin. Soaking walls clench against his fingers, each set apart to terrorize the woman into unrepentant pleasure. The gasps came more unevenly and juices leak from her underwear.

"Your allies' base, Sheele. Where is it?" Avarice patience isn't high, although torturing a tainted sinner made for much higher threshold. Even more so for the unlimited freedom and tools that can be gotten under the minister's watchful eye.

Sheele shakes her head refusing to give up any information that she could potentially leak. It wasn't as if she couldn't speak, even if she was inclined to offer the information.

Finally, she felt him remove her dress and press his cold body against her own warm one. Unsynchronized heartbeats show he was at the least... human. And yet, at the same time, his frigid body's aura was so dark and twisted, it is inhuman.

"Let me pure the corrupted plague that is defiling your body, Sheele. Lower your guard, and allow me to cleanse you entirely. Then, and only then, you will get what you desire."

Her body is beginning to tense. She was so close to release... She wan- no needed a release. The pleasure is foreign to her and never has a man treated in such a manner.

"No..." Sheele manages to force the syllable out, between desperate gulps of air.

The once ironclad is slowly deteriorating with each stroke of his fingers. Her pussy could not take much more of this torture and she knows that he will cause her to orgasm soon.

"I know you want to allow me inside of you, Lilith. You can't deny yourself, nor will you deny me, Sheele?"

"That isn't what I want." The words burst from her chained position. Bloody slashes on pale skin and black bra and panties reveal her smooth skin. Her eyes snap open and she spits upon her torturers face. Never will she bow to the enemy that she has dedicated her life against. No matter if they knew she was alive or not, the mission remained the same.

"Once you conceive our future children, then maybe you will concede. Either way, I could careless. You will obey, I will mark every inch of your body with this holy blade until it's stained permanently from your blood alone."

"I. Won't. Submit." Sheele's defiance matches the determination that is burning within her eyes. This monster will never gain the satisfaction of hearing her break and submit to him. Even if she has to die and be permanently forgotten. That was going to be her fate when they fought against that imperial arms user.

His hand traces the thin remnants of her lingerie. Avarice begins to fondle her supple breast and kiss his prisoner's neck. Biting down violently into her shoulder, eliciting a frustrated grunt of pain. Blood trickles into his mouth as his tongue dances across Sheele's bruised mark.

" Please, stop."

"Your desires are unimportant to me."

Sheele shivers and moans the unwanted pleasure. He then starts to reinvigorate his actions by fingering her corrupted essence. She wanted this to end. She wanted to kill the man before her. Yet, the only thing that manages to come out is an increasing volume of moaning and rattling of chains.

Avarice smirks with a impure smile. One could associate it with staring in the face of a devil, no an angel that fell from heaven for its twisted ways. The sounds of his jeans being unzipped made her realize a stark realization. For the first time in a long while, waterworks begin to build up in her eyes.

You don't have to do this. Kill me instead, I'm... I'm begging you please kill me."

Her voice went unignored, his member rubs against Sheele's wet pussy. The fragments of her panties led to little resistance, as Avarice forcefully inserts himself into her corrupted hole.

Sheele cries out in pain, blood leaks from her broken hymn. Her virginity stolen from her and purity is now gone. This was the most humiliation she has experienced, ever felt, ever suffered in her entire life.

He kisses her and hums as the rattles of screams, moaning, and chains all but intoxicate his purifying ritual. Thrusting his hips to stretch every inch of her walls, making sure to make the experience deeply ingrained into her physically and mentally.

"Please take it out!" She pleaded, she begged, she cried. Her virginity was suppose to be taken in a beautiful, serene moment. Not this atrocious act of dominance and reclamation that is being bestowed upon her.

The raw insertion of his member is started to feel better. Each stroke and thrust is beginning to feel less painful and more pleasurable. Sheele hated this disgusting betrayal by her own body. She is being fucked by a man that she didn't even know and would presumably be stuck with him until he decides otherwise. No. Her friends will find her and then... she will kill him.

"I am going to cum inside you. Purifying that horrid essence that resides within you, Lilith."

"No! I don't want to be pregnant. Please don't! I don't want to get pregnant! Please!" But her pleas didn't stop Avarice from his erratic thrusting and fulfilling his claims.

"I'll do whatever you want. Just, don't come inside of me." Sheele wanted no child with a man like this. If she had a choice, Tatsumi would be an alright choice. Life never gave her such options.

"No."

He then starts thrusting with even more ferocity. "I'm cumming." She thrashes in retaliation in hopes that it would come ooh before he could seal his semen inside of her. But, with one final thrust Avarice pierces her womb and warm thick ropes of cum fill her impure pussy.

Sheele quivers and eyes widen as he cums inside of her. Marking the assassin as his property alone. But, this feeling isn't the worst of it. Her pussy clenches tightly against his dick and washes his member with her own essence.

The warmth engulfing her insides as she screams, not caring who hears as she thrashes against the chains. Begging for this hell to end and someone to save her from from this nightmare.

Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did life have to be so cruel? A life paved on blood that should have ended, yet here she is suffering in the depths of the empire at the hands of her tormenter.

"You have much more sin to be purged, but we will work on that second by second. After all, you're in Limbo, Sheele of Night Raid."

Screams of pain and crimson liquid could be seen leaking down from the hidden cell. No one bothered to investigate, an unspoken mention of this monster was made clear by the minister. To interfere, is your own personal death sentence by that nightmare.


End file.
